


No Words Needed

by adepressedmeme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: Newest Companion, a female imperial, really likes Vilkas and his perfect everything. Vilkas, ever not the people person, can't take any hints. Luckily for the both of them, you don't need a hint when your beast form can smell arousal.
Relationships: Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by P, thank you for taking the time to read and comment on my previous work! I hope you enjoy it!

I watched as Vilkas trained in the Jorrvaskr courtyard. His greatsword sang through the air, striking the straw and wood dummy target with deadly efficiency. He had lost his armor and his shirt after about an hour of going at it. From where I was sitting, I could see the sweat pool and drip down each rippled muscle of his body. He was a masterpiece, a perfectly sculpted man. I couldn’t decide whether his front or back was more appealing. Regardless, he was making me hungry. 

Farkas snuck up behind me, startling me when he asked if I was enjoying the view. He knew I liked his brother even though Vilkas himself was unaware. When he first found out, he was slightly jealous. We had become close friends, but I couldn’t see Farkas as more than that. He is sweet, kind, and deserves to be loved unconditionally by someone. That someone just isn’t me. Something about Vilkas’ brooding and overt philosophical side really attracted me to him. Like a moth to the flame. 

I knew I was setting myself up to be burned, but I didn’t care. From what I had gathered from observation and from Farkas’ words, Vilkas wasn’t the type to put attention on a woman. When he was feeling that his urges were too much, he’d find a wench or a whore to release his tension. According to Farkas, he never saw the same woman twice. He didn’t want them thinking he had affection for them as people. I had to have him though. I ached for him at night just as I am here aching for him under the awning. 

“I can smell the desire on you,” Farkas commented as he sat down on the chair next to me, “He’s going to notice too.” 

“Well,” I blushed, “I hope he does. He doesn’t seem to get the hint.” 

“You’re going to need to be direct. He may have Ysgramor’s smarts, but he’s not good with people,” Farkas replied. 

“That’s the truth,” I looked back to Vilkas, who was wiping the sweat off his brow and headed directly toward us. 

“It’s not too late for you to give up and just join me in my bed,” Farkas teased. 

“That’s okay,” I raised a brow at him, “Aela might like the offer though.”

He laughed at that, making Vilkas tilt his head in confusion, “What are you two laughing about?” 

“Not you,” Farkas answered. 

“Sure,” Vilkas reached to his tankard of water on the table, “And what are you doing here?” 

He was looking directly at me, “Nothing.” 

“I can see that,” his attitude driving me weak, “Why don’t you grab your axe and train a bit. You’re going to get rusty.” 

“What? I trained yesterday!” I exclaimed at him, “I even killed a bear.” 

“You’ve been hanging around Ria again?” He offered a slight smile, “Grab your axe, I want to see your swing.” 

“Is that all you want to see?” I flirted.

“Aye. Need to make sure you are keeping good form,” he didn’t get the hint. 

Farkas sighed audibly at his twin. People may joke and call him names like icebrain and oaf, but at least he knew when a woman was interested. I grabbed my war axes. They were twin weapons made of skyforge steel. Unlike most people who used one handed weapons, I didn’t use a shield or have dual daggers. I preferred to dual wield my axes, relying heavily on speed and momentum to make a kill. Vilkas was back in the courtyard, looking like a god. He bashed his sword and shield together to make a grand display, signaling me to start while taunting me. I knew I was probably going to lose, but it didn’t matter. He was master of arms after all. 

I charged him, twisting my body as I jumped to bring my axes down against his shield. He stumbled back at the impact but had no difficulty in bringing his sword out at me. I dodged it before my torso was slashed. Knowing that my fighting style relied heavily on my ability to be the lead attacker, he tried to keep me on the defense. He thrust his sword repeatedly, grinning as I was unable to recover enough to strike back. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve tried out already,” he taunted, “I expect more for a future circle member.” 

“Not tired yet,” I called back at him, rushing to swing my axes again. 

“You’re going to need to do better than that!” He stated, blocking me again. 

I mumbled some colorful words as I struck again. This time he used his sword to angle just right into the beard, sending one axe flying out of my hand and scattering to the ground. I double handed my remaining axe, putting the best looking angry face I could fake on. He chuckled at that expression, then charged me again. I couldn’t get out of the way of his shield, sending me onto my ass. I moaned at the impact and rubbed at my now sore rear. 

“We need to work on this some more,” Vilkas offered me a hand up. 

At first when we met, Vilkas didn’t want me here. He didn’t see me as a warrior, just some milk-drinking Imperial who had no business in their halls. My first few months of training with him were brutal. Vilkas was always rude and never understanding. I cried more than once in private from some of the experiences. Something changed with him after my trial with Farkas. I think it was because I knew their dark secret. 

After becoming an official member of the companions, he slowly opened up more to me. His harsh features softened slightly when he spoke to me now and at times I could manage a smile out of him. He was still broody though and always so deep in his emotions. The beast blood took its toll on him and he made it worse by refusing to transform. 

“Got a job for you two,” Skjor came out of the hall. 

“Both of us?” I questioned. 

“Aye,” he handed Vilkas a folded note, “Details are there. It’s a kidnapping, so the sooner the better.” 

“Understood,” Vilkas turned to me, “Well whelp, grab your armor and meet me at the front door.” 

I nodded and rushed to my quarters. It was a room shared with other non-circle members, but we each had a claim to our own beds and personal spaces. I slid on my scaled armor and quickly packed a small pack with a couple healing potions, a few strips of dried and salted meat, and some coin for the road. I strapped my axes to either side of my hips and carried my helmet under my arm. For final touches, I streaked some deep red war paint under my eyes to help with the sun. 

Vilkas was walking to the door at the same time as me and we quickly headed out to the smuggler’s cave where the Whiterun citizen was being held hostage. The trek was uneventful, with only two wolves trying their luck with us before running off after one hit. We struck down everyone in the cave that we saw. There were only four bandits, a smaller crew than what they normally see on these jobs. Things were going too smoothly by the time we reached the girl though. 

She was dirty but didn’t look scared. Vilkas approached her as she began to smile and reach for a dagger at her hip. I tried to call out to Vilkas to back away, but an arrow found itself embedded into the back of my shoulder. Vilkas turned when I called out in pain, narrowly avoiding the slash with a silver dagger the woman delivered. They announced themselves as Silverhand as they rushed the room. It was clear to me that Vilkas was fighting against his beast’s urge to erupt. I was down one arm, so I knew the odds were against me. There were five of them in total. 

“Vilkas?” I made my way closer to him, not taking my eyes off their archer. 

“I know,” he sighed, “I can handle it, just try not to get killed.” 

“I can manage that,” I laughed nervously. 

Two of the men rushed Vilkas and a man and woman rushed me. The archer was trained on me also, making me more nervous than the two silverhand in my face. I did my best to dodge and parry their attacks, trying to bide time until Vilkas could take care of his attackers. Their relentlessness kept me from being able to reach the healing potion in my pack, so I was forced to be one handed. 

Vilkas already cut down one man in half, but was struggling against the smaller man with two daggers. Vilkas’ weakness in battle was his speed, his heavy armor and greatsword slowing him down. I, on the other hand, had not taken out a single person and had to dodge arrows flying toward my head. 

“Come on bitch,” the woman taunted, “turn so I can have a new pelt.” 

“If I could I clearly would have by now you idiot,” I replied. 

She didn’t like that, rushing me with her longsword and nearly eviscerating me. My back hit the wall when I jumped back, giving me no where to turn. They both approached me slower now, enjoying seeing the fear in my eyes. Like the cornered animal I was, I struck out at the woman and managed to cut her throat. She gargled as she hit the floor, holding the blood rushing from her neck. I couldn’t take pride in the success though, as the man took the opening I left and slashed his sword across my side. I screamed out at the sharp pain, clutching the wound and trying to keep pressure on it against the rushing blood. That was enough for Vilkas to give in. I heard his growl start in a human tone and turn animalistic. His body elongated and fur grew. His wolf armor, specially designed, shifted into his beast. 

He howled, sending the smaller man running back. Vilkas ripped him in half. The archer got three arrows in him before he pounced on her and ripped into her chest with his teeth. I watched as he ate her heart. The man who cut me lost interest in finishing the job, clearly wanting the ‘glory’ of taking out a werewolf. He put up a decent fight for a few minutes, but couldn’t overcome the beast’s speed. Vilkas ripped him from bottom to top. 

I grew nauseous at the sights and smell, never having been one for gore. I let myself slide down the wall to the floor, grabbing the potion out of my bag. Vilkas approached me in his wolf form, lowering his head and growling protectively. I assured him I would be fine and tossed the healing liquid back. His snout nuzzled my closing wound. He licked at the blood. It was strange but...kind of arousing. A soft moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. Vilkas’ golden eyes flashed to mine, as though he was staring directly into my soul. 

I found everything about him being a werewolf exciting, even though I am hesitant to take the blood. The power I know he holds, even when he’s not transformed, was exhilarating. Just thinking about it now, under his glare, I could feel myself grow warm. Of all the times for him to finally get the hint, he clearly got it now. His nose snarled, teeth bared. I knew he could smell me, just as Farkas had joked about being able to do all the time. Confirming my suspicion, he put his nose against my crotch. A low growl vibrating from his chest. I swallowed hard as one of his claws pressed on the wall beside me and he brought his beast nearly on top of me. 

A wave of fear and excitement flooded through me. I had been craving his affections for months, wanting him to take me. I had not, however, imagined he would do so in this form. According to other circle members, Vilkas had little control when his beast was let loose. That’s why he always fought it. I brought my hands up to his face, stroking the soft fur of his cheeks. Another growl came from him, this time softer. His second hand was at my side on the dirt floor, his nails digging into the surface. He was clearly holding back and fighting himself. 

“Vilkas?” I hesitantly asked as he still hadn’t changed back to his human form. 

He looked down the length of my body, pressing his nose again against my nether region. The pressure gave my body another reason to react, sending moisture spreading across my sex. He snarled again, this time licking his lips. I had never before felt so fearfully aroused in my life as I did in this moment. I tensed up as the paw on the wall slid behind me, pulling me toward him. I was worried his claws may hurt me, but he was being careful. 

I could see his own arousal, his engorged member having a shape to match his beast. I looked nervously at it and then at the gore around us. Truthfully I wouldn’t fight him off if he stayed in this form, but the surroundings were enough to turn my stomach. As though he could sense it, he glanced around him too then pulled me all the way into his chest. He stood, keeping an incredible amount of pressure against my back to keep me against his chest while he ran deeper into the cave. We hadn’t been to this part, so there were no dead bodies or blood stains anywhere. 

He set me down on the ground, pressing me to put my stomach to the floor. I obeyed his silent command. His wolf towered over me, his teeth next to my ear and his breath hot on the side of my face and neck. He lifted up the back of my hide and fur skirt, nothing between him and I but my small clothes. I didn’t notice he had changed back until I felt his calloused finger slide into me. I couldn’t hold back my moan as he searched for that magic spot. My hips bucked when he found it. I could hear him chuckle slightly before pressing another finger into my core. 

I was feeling myself grow hot under him. I wanted to turn and face him, but he kept one hand against my back to make me stay in place. He worked expertly, pulling an orgasm from me. I dug my fingers into the ground as I came, squeezing his fingers tight. After riding out my high, he withdrew his hands. I could hear him suck his fingers, making me turn my head enough to catch a glimpse of him out the side of my eye. 

Vilkas brought his hands to my hips and brought me up onto all fours. The position was sweet humiliation, making me be completely submissive to his will. I felt his hands trace from up my legs and ass, down my spine. He applied pressure on the way down, urging me to arch my back more and push my chest and stomach toward the ground. The cool cave air passing my wet sex making me feel even more needy. 

He said nothing as he lined himself up to my slit. To my surprise, he started off gently. Vilkas let me adjust to the width of his head before inching into me. When he bottomed out, he had filled every square inch of me. My walls thoroughly stretched and leaving no space left empty. It was almost painful. After a few simple strokes, he decided that I was ready for him. 

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of my hips as he pumped into me. His tip brushed my cervix with each thrust, sending sparks and lights flaring in my vision. I was unashamed in calling out curses and swears as he pounded into me. He brought a hand to my hair, pulling my ponytail and forcing my head back as far as it could go. I imagine I looked like the letter U. 

“Say my name,” he demanded. 

“Vilkas,” I complied. 

“Louder,” he continued. 

“V-VILKAS,” I nearly shouted. 

He grunted at that, groaning as he picked up his already relentless pace. His free hand was brought to slap my ass. He slipped the hand under my left leg and pulled my leg sideways into the air. The change of the angle caused me to crash into my second orgasm. He held my head and leg firm to not let me collapse or adjust my position. He wasn’t done with me yet. Vilkas brought himself up from his knees, releasing my hair but pulling my body with him. Wrapped safely in his grasp, he walked us over to the nearest wall. 

“Brace yourself,” he commanded. 

I put my forearms to the wall, my hands finding some purchase. He positioned himself between my legs, wrapping his arms around each thigh. A bit precarious of a style, but he made his way back into my warmth. He thrust himself upward, crashing into me. I felt like my insides were being wound up and were ready to pop. I could feel his thrusts become more erratic and his cock begin to twitch. I brought one of my hands to my clit, rubbing it furiously as he began to finish. I came again right behind him. He stayed hilted in me for a few more moments before helping me to my feet. 

I stood uneasy, feeling thoroughly ran through. When I met his eyes, he was smiling wider than I’ve seen him do before. It was cute but almost unnerving. Without a word, he pulled me into him and took my lips into his. The kiss was deep and passionate, not something you would give some random whore. 

We didn’t speak on the way back to Jorrvaskr, but we didn’t need to. I could still feel his phantom touches on my body where he clung to me. Farkas grinned when we came through the doors and somehow I knew that he knew what happened. When we reached the living quarters, Vilkas put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from going to my bed. Silently he directed me into his room, grinning as he locked the door behind us.


End file.
